


смс-роман

by Oblako



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>в подарок для Dianelle</p>
    </blockquote>





	смс-роман

**Author's Note:**

> в подарок для Dianelle

«аааах» - призывно жужжит телефон.  
From: Что на тебе надето?  
С хмурого неба сыплется водяной порошок. Она оглядывается, но прохожие – просто прохожие, никакой знакомой фигуры.  
To: Только туман.  
Серое, серое... Интересно, на что он сейчас смотрит?  
То: Какого цвета небо над твоей головой?  
Да уж, как правильно спросить? В каком ты городе? В какой стране? На каком континенте?  
«аааах»  
From: Цвета черной туши.

«аааах» - звенит телефон на столе.  
From: Что на тебе надето?  
Книги, распечатки, записи... Она улыбается и откладывает телефон.  
«аааах» - через пару минут.  
From: Тебе помочь?  
То: С чем?  
From: С твоей работой, разумеется. Оказывается, я способен на ненависть к науке. Когда она забирает слишком много твоего внимания.  
From: У меня есть желание посетить твой университет. Сделать там маленький «бум».  
То: Не нужно, пожалуйста. Я ещё собираюсь получать там диплом.  
From: О, мон шер, только скажи, и я подарю тебе любой.  
То: Спасибо, предпочитаю сама.  
From: Знаю. Поужинаем?

По традиции, защита проходит в большой аудитории. Комиссия занимает первый ряд. Она делает несколько вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться, и вдруг видит там, наверху, на последнем ряду мужчину в тёмном костюме. Внимательные глаза, улыбка-усмешка...  
Она начинает речь.  
Телефон в кармане вибрирует через минуту. Прости, режим «без звука». Комиссия ничего не слышит. Но он – знает... Телефон вибрирует снова. И снова.  
Начинаются вопросы и ответы. Она не замечает, как и куда исчезает мужчина с задней парты.

Все кучкуются и ждут результатов. Можно проверить телефон.  
From: Ты отлично выглядишь.  
From: Тебе идёт эта блузка, они должны оценить.  
From: Столько умных слов, это так заводит.  
From: Они никогда не оценят тебя в полной мере, знаешь?  
«аааах» - никто давно не дёргается от этого сигнала, все привыкли к личной шутке.  
From: Поужинаем?  
Оценки, поздравления – заслуженные, между прочим.  
Черный «бентли» на парковке.

Секс с ним похож на... всё сразу. Взрыв, водопад – и нега тёплого прибоя. Сугроб – и пустынный зной. Что-то старое, что-то новое. Глаза в глаза, кожа к коже. И – наспех, почти не раздеваясь. Фейерверк, калейдоскоп, бесконечное взаимодействие.

Поздний ужин на Эйфелевой башне. Поздравление в его стиле.  
Всё, что на ней надето – от туфель до белья, платье, драгоценности – его подарок. Он сам выбирал, ощупывал, представлял. От этого сладкая дрожь внутри. Даже упаковывал наверняка сам – он умеет.  
Каково это – быть игрушкой одного из самых опасных людей на планете?  
«Одного из?» - его бы скривила усмешка. Потом – обида. Такой ребёнок, такой... ненормальный, безумный, любимый.  
Он подходит к стеклу – полюбоваться видом.  
\- Я не убью тебя, когда ты мне наскучишь, обещаю.  
\- Я знаю, Джеймс, - легко улыбается она, хотя с ним ничего нельзя знать наверняка.  
Просто это не важно.


End file.
